the_pokemon_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Generation - Chapter 001
The Trainer Raider is the very first chapter of Pokémon Generations. Synopsis The story begins when Gray appears in a frozen chamber with his Riolu. They face off against Ghetsis and Team Plasma and defeats them with Vacuum Wave, but they quickly vanish through a dust cloud. When it dissapeared, Kyurem appears in front of him and tells him to save the Unova region. Gray later awakens from his dream and finds himself in his room, with his Riolu awake as well. He then decides to start his journey early. Later that day, Gray is seen battling against a trainer's Herdier using his Braviary. They easily win the battle using Fury Attack and Aerial Ace, showing off his battle skills. He then tells everyone in the city that he is starting his journey to reach his main goal—to win the Unova League and become the Pokemon Champion. When he was leaving the town square, Gray runs into another Trainer who is in a hurry. The trainer introduces himself as Shane, who claims to be the No. 1 Pokemon Trainer in Aspertia City. But when Gray tells him that he is aiming to be the strongest trainer, Shane smirks at him and remarks that its impossible since he thinks that Gray is weak and pathetic whom takes it as an offense. Gray claims that he will prove him wrong by having a battle with his Riolu. Shane accepts, but tells him otherwise that the battle will end with him as a winner. Somewhere near the city square, Gray sends his Riolu out while Shane releases his Snivy. The two glare at each other with Shane telling him to give up otherwise which Gray declines as the battle starts. Gray has his Riolu attack first with Quick Attack, the Emanation Pokemon speeds up and attacks Snivy on its body. The Grass Snake retaliates by using Tackle, which Riolu quickly jumps over, dodging the attack. Then, Riolu uses Quick Attack again, but Snivy eyes him and uses its speed to evade the attack. Riolu is then hit by a stronger Tackle, hurling Riolu back to its trainer. But Riolu quickly stops by its feet and sommersaults backwards to the other side. The two eye each other with anticipation as their trainers do the same. Snivy strikes first with Vine Whip, but Riolu then gets hold of the vines and pulls the Grass Snake forward to him. Snivy tries to attack, but is grabbed and thrown over Riolu's head as it crashes onto the ground. Gray claims that his Riolu is more stronger and faster since he trained it to do so, and orders Vacuum Wave. Riolu waves its arms around as it summons a wave of wind at Snivy, but it quickly evades the attack and finally lands a strike with Vine Whip, injuring Riolu. Shane then grins as he commands another move; Leaf Tornado, a large storm of leaves are summoned from its spining tail and then the Grass Snake hurls it at Riolu. The Emanation Pokemon is then trapped and beaten by the leaves as Snivy slams it to the ground, knocking out Riolu and winning the battle. With his first battle loss, Gray rushes to Riolu and comforts it as Shane tells him that his lack of knowledge and confidence of all Pokemon will not help him during the Unova League. He then smirks at him as he heads out to Route 19, laughing. Gray then claims that he decides to find Professor Juniper and rushes there. Major Events *Gray has a short dream about Team Plasma and the legendary Pokemon, Kyurem. *Gray defeats a trainer in Aspertia City with his Braviary *Gray faces Shane, the city's strongest trainer. *Shane battles against Gray and wins the battle. Characters Humans *Gray *Shane *Bianca Dream Only *Team Plasma **Ghetsis Pokémon *Riolu (Gray's) *Braviary (Gray's) *Snivy (Hugh's) Dream Only *Kyurem